Memory Effect
by kurama and hiei fav girlf
Summary: Once again the game who will determine who will succeed god has begun but this time neither Yuno nor Yuki restarted the game and it would appear several players are cued into the events of the previous games and are trying to manipulate the outcome before the game officially starts. This story is not for the faint of heart.
1. Let The New Game Begin!

Memory Effect

Chapter 1: Let The New Game Begin!

"It's really coming down isn't?" Yuki commented as he watched the rain pelt the window to his hotel room.

"Sure is but aren't you concerned about the power going out?" asked Akise from one of the two single beds in their room; a single candle on the night stand casting an eerie glow over half of his face.

"Not really. It's normal for the power to go out during a heavy thunderstorm"

' _Well it looks like no one has said anything to him yet. I suppose that's for the best. But it will mean I'll have to keep my guard up for the both of us. Don't worry Yuki this time around I will protect you'_ Akise thought to himself as he reread the strange text on his phone.

Akise, soon a game will take place in this world of the deadly sort. For now all I can tell you is to beware of your classmate Yuno Gasai and stick close to Yukiteru Amano. He will certainly be targeted right out of the gate when the game starts. I do not know if Yuki or Yuno know of the events to come yet so stay on your toes. A friend

"So besides the storm how are you enjoying the class trip?" asked Akise.

"Kyoto's beautiful! I'm really enjoying the scenery and getting the historical value out of our sight seeing" replied Yuki.

Meanwhile in another room…

' _The only way this could have worked out any better would have been if Yuki and I could have shared a room! But now I can make sure this deceiving whore doesn't go near or try anything with my darling Yuki!'_ Yuno thought happily from her bed as she glanced over at her roommate Moe Wakaba.

"Do you mind if I take a bath first Miss Gasai?" asked Moe as she pulled a pair of pajamas from her dresser drawer.

"Not at all, take your time" replied Yuno as she walked the candle over to Moe and fished a flashlight from her backpack.

' _That's right, take your time, get nice and relaxed so you fall asleep and drown!'_ Yuno thought as she heard the bathroom door click shut and lock behind Moe.

"Now to go check on my sugar bear!" Yuno told herself quietly as she slipped out into the hallway.

"Miss Gasai, where are you going at this hour?" asked Mr. Hiyama.

"Just making a run to the ice machine!" replied Yuno.

"Ah well try to be quick it's almost curfew" said Hiyama as he passed her and continued to his room at the end of the hallway. As soon as the door was shut Hiyama eagerly pulled his cell phone from his pocket and reread the mysterious text.

I know who you are and I could help you. Meet me in the alley two blocks from the hotel you're staying in at 22:00

' _Hmm…so it seems someone has figured out my little hobby and means to lure me into a trap. Well no harm in having a little fun on this trip and if my admirer happens to see me in action hopefully they'll realize they're in over their head and crawl back into whatever gutter they're trying to crawl out of'_ Hiyama thought as he pulled his hair tie out and let his straight pony tail fan out and creep up to his shoulders. He went to his suitcase and changed into his hat, goggles, mask and trench coat. He carefully peeked through the peephole in the door and seeing that the hallway was clear he crept out the door and made a mad dash for the stairwell.

He stayed in the shadows as he maneuvered his way down back streets until he reached the opening to the aforementioned alley. Standing by a lamp post at the mouth of the alley was a young girl with shoulder length dark hair. She was wearing a white blouse, black mini skirt, and expensive looking pumps. She wore a bored expression as she focused on her cell phone.

' _Perfect! Perhaps she's my contact! Now to make her warm and expose who she really is to the world!'_

"Excuse me miss, were you perhaps waiting for someone?" asked Hiyama as he stepped into the small circle of light.

"Ahh! Stay back! I don't want any trouble!" the girl screamed as her once bored expression transformed into a look of panic and horror. Although she couldn't see it a smile split across third's face all the way to his ears as he pulled a knife from his trench coat pocket and held it up high so that the light gleamed off the blade. The girl turned to run but in a flash third was on her heels and brought the knife down slashing a deep gash diagonally from the girl's shoulder to her waist. The force from the slash sent the girl flying face first into the pavement. Third swiftly advanced and kicked the girl just below her shoulder causing her to roll over onto her back.

"No! Please!" the girl sobbed as third dropped down to his knees and buried the knife into the girl's chest all the way to the hilt and then slowly dragged the knife down the length of her body. The girl began sputtering and choking as she coughed up blood that now smoothly ran down her cheeks and chin. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and dripped into her hair. Third pocketed his blade and carefully slipped his gloved fingers into the long straight gash he had just made and savagely pulled the girl open. He gleefully watched her heart hastily pump and her lungs struggle to inflate in a futile attempt to keep her alive. Then as if he were a child too eager to unwrap a present be began pulling her intestines out and splaying the ropey meat in all directions.

"I thought we agreed to meet at 22:00. You're early" a voice called from the shadows. Third jumped to his feet as his eyes scanned the darkness for his contact. "Well better you attack that girl than me. I assume with that out of your system you can focus on what I have to say?" asked a girl in a tank top and cargo pants.

"How did you know who I am?" demanded Third.

"Let's just say I have some inside info on a last man standing game we're both going to be a part of soon. There will be twelve of us competing for the top spot and as far as numbering off goes I'm the ninth. Although the game hasn't officially started yet I know the fourth and the twelfth can't be reasoned with and both have the law on their side. I already know murder is your calling and to call me anything short of a terrorist would be an understatement. I came to see if you want to team up to take down the Johnny Law duo do neither of us end up being the first one out" explained Minene.

"Show me some proof that your info is legit and you've got yourself a deal" replied Third.

"You'll get your proof soon enough" said Minene as she retreated back into the dark alley. "I'll be in touch"

After a few minutes of silence that reassured Hiyama that the girl calling herself the ninth was gone he returned his attention to the now dead girl and continued mutilating her corpse.

Earlier that day in Sakurami City…

"Ah there is nothing better than focusing your mind on a single goal and then pushing your body to achieve that goal" sighed Tsukishima contently as he threw a tennis ball as hard as he could and watched several of his beloved dogs race after it. Other groups of dogs were swimming in the pool while others ran through the agility course.

"Hello faithful canines! Your fellow champion of justice has come to recruit your aide in an upcoming battle against evil!" cried out a man who jumped into the middle of the yard wearing what most would consider a ridiculous outfit while gyrating his hips and flailing his arms as he spoke. The dogs abandoned their pursuit of the tennis ball and cocked their heads curiously at the delightfully giant tennis ball shaped mask the intruder was wearing. In the moment it would take to switch on a light the dogs barreled toward the intruder mouths open and teeth barred. "No! I'm on your side!" the man shrieked as he bolted towards a tall fence and scurried to the top of it.

"Sir, might I ask what you are doing here?" inquired Tsukishima.

"Of course! I have been foretold that a game is to be played soon and it is essential that someone fighting in the name of justice be the victor! In preparation I am seeking out my fellow agents of justice!" explained the intruder as he jumped and leaned in different directions in an attempt to avoid the powerful jaws jumping up at him.

"Sit!" Tsukishima commanded and the canine pack instantly complied allowing the intruder to catch his breath. "What makes you think I am an agent of justice?"

"You raise dogs and dogs are the embodiment of good! They are fiercely loyal and that's also the trait that the good team would have. Dogs are used by the police force instead of any other animal because in the fight for what's right they are the perfect soldiers! I know the forces of evil are already conspiring against us so I come to you and soon the fourth in hopes of establishing a defense against those who would see vice reign supreme! No need to answer me now; important decisions require time to be made so I shall return for your answer in the near future! Train well soldiers of righteousness!" explained the intruder before he left a confused Tsukishima and several disappointed looking dogs.

So fun fact about the title memory effect is a cell phone term as well as something that will come into play as this story goes on! I just came up with the idea for this story yesterday so other than a couple naughty scenes between a few of my favorite characters I don't have anything planned out but I'm hoping you lovely readers will enjoy the story all the same. Recently I've wanted to write more stories but have lost a lot of my confidence and despite having several ideas can't bring myself to write them. This is the first story I've written that has nothing to do with Hetalia since 2011 and since before I got really into Hetalia I planned to write a story for all the anime series and manga that I love I figured I would take a break from Hetalia and see if that helps me overcome my writing problem. I'm really looking forward to writing this story since it's been a long time since I was able to write something so quickly and easily. Hope to see you all in chapter 2!


	2. Bang! Game Start!

Chapter 2: Bang! Game Start!

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who would be knocking on our door this late at night?" asked Yuki as he started to head for the door.

"I don't know but let me get it, I'm closer" replied Akise as he leapt up from the bed and checked the peep hole before opening the door. "Good evening Miss Gasai what brings you down the boys' hallway at this hour?"

"Mr. Hiyama asked me to do a bed check and make sure everyone had enough supplies like flashlights, water bottles, and the likes" replied Yuno as she leaned up on her tip toes craning her neck to see around Akise who had inconveniently leaned in the doorway as to block any view of the room.

"Well we are all set on supplies and both in for the night but I would think Mr. Hiyama would send a boy to check our hallway as to keep the sexes apart the way the room assignments and separate hallways are intended" pressed Akise.

"I informed Mr. Hiyama that I could handle any rowdy boys that might try something and there was no need to send two students for the job of one" replied Yuno. _'Move out of the way you jerk! I came down here to see Yuki not be interrogated by you!'_

"I see. Then I'll let you be on your way since the faster you check on the other rooms the faster you can return to yours and rest up for tomorrow" said Akise as he closed and locked the door.

"What was all that about?" asked Yuki.

"Just someone doing a bed check, nothing too exciting" replied Akise as he sat down next to Yuki on his bed and peered over his shoulder at his open cell phone. "What are you typing out over here?"

"Just making a note of everything that happened around me today. It's sort of a hobby and before meeting you, Mao, Hinata, and Kosaka it was really the only thing I could do to pass the time" replied Yuki.

"Old habits die hard then. You must have been very lonely if your only friend before this year was your cell phone. Well never you fear with me around you'll never be lonely again" said Akise as he breathed the last part into Yuki's ear before returning to his own bed.

' _I was lonely before. Even more so after Mom and Dad split and I'm so happy to have friends now but I'm still having trouble figuring out Akise. He's a lot different from the way Kosaka interacts with me and I can't pinpoint what kind of signals he's sending me. Around the others he's kind and playful but when we're alone and he gets close to me like this…his warm breath on my ear just now sent shivers down my spine and I think I liked it but is he doing it on purpose or am I just being weird and should put some distance between us until I figure it out'_ Yuki thought to himself as he saved the day's events and lied down in hopes that the soothing sound of the rain would lull him to sleep.

' _I can't believe that jerk Akise! It was like he was purposely trying to make sure I couldn't see my darling Yuki. I'll have to keep my eye on him'_ Yuno thought to herself heatedly as she slid her room key into her door. A low buzz and a red light denied her entry.

"Well that's weird" she muttered as she tried the card again. The same low buzz and red light flashed. She tried the card a third time while trying to twist the door handle and push with her shoulder. "That's strange. I can't get in…should I go to the lobby and ask for a new card key? Maybe Wakaba's isn't working either and the system is down or something. Better check so I have an actual reason if Mr. Hiyama comes back and sees me walking around. Wakaba! It's Gasai! I can't get the door open can you come open it?" she asked while pounding on the door. After a few minutes Yuno let out an exasperated sigh. "Bitch is probably still taking a bath"

Suddenly a loud deep boom shook the building and sent furniture flying and parts of the hotel collapsing. "What was that? It sounded like something close by blowing up"

Moments later Yuno watched as the various occupied room doors twisted from the inside, their occupants desperately trying to get out but the doors held firm.

"Help! The door's stuck!" a girl screamed from the room behind Yuno.

"Someone open the door! My friend's been hurt! We need a doctor!" another girl in the room diagonal from Yuno yelled while pounding on the door and spastically twisting and pulling the door knob.

"Something's very wrong. The doors shouldn't all be locked…because of the curfew everyone's trapped I've got to go help Yuki!" Yuno told herself as she sprinted back down the hall.

"Is there an earthquake?" Yuki asked as he shot up in a panic and carefully slinked off his bed and onto the floor while covering his head.

"No that sounded more like an explosion we need to get out of the building!" replied Akise as he raced for the door. "It won't open" he muttered as he twisted and pulled on the handle.

"Help! There's a fire! Our door won't open!" screamed a student from the room next door.

"If the doors won't open and there's a fire should we chance jumping out the window?" asked Yuki.

"We're on the nineth floor. You might survive a jump from eight stories or lower but any higher would be suicide. We have to find a way to bust down this door fast" replied Akise. Yuki frantically began searching the room for something that would help them.

"Yuki! Are you ok?!" demanded Yuno as she pounded on the other side of the door.

"We're not hurt but the door's stuck and someone called out there's a fire" he yelled back.

"Get away from the door! There was an ax in a case out here!" Yuno called back as she swung the ax into the door knob and card reader as hard as she could. The small machine whirred in protest as Yuno smashed the ax into it again and again until it broke off and the door creaked open. Akise immediately pulled the door back and raced out with Yuki on his heels. Yuno trailed behind as Akise burst through the door leading to the stairs.

' _So it would seem only the room doors were locked. Has the game already started and if so was it just our floor that was trapped or is anybody near the players of this game going to wind up collateral damage?'_ Akise pondered as he exited a side door and headed for a safe distance away from the hotel.

"Well this is an unexpected development isn't it boss?" asked Murmur as she and Deus watched Yuki and Yuno make their escape from the burning hotel on the flat screen in Deus' domain.

"How strange…I have not yet revealed the game to the potential people who could succeed me and yet somehow it would seem someone else has begun the game already" said Deus puzzled.

"Even weirder you're only getting information through Akise right now. Other players could be making moves right now too and we wouldn't know about it. Are we going to call a meeting and see what's what or just sit back and roll with whatever's going on?" replied Murmur.

"Since this keeps things interesting I shall activate the diaries and watch. There's no need to interfere when an overly dramatic blast has signaled the start for all the players already"


	3. Evaluating Potential Allies

Thank you to everyone who is reading and especially reviewing/commenting on this story! To my Ao3 reviewers from last chapter MellieCrescent, AngelBoy, and Kitten_Otaku those were some of the nicest comments I have received in a very long time and I read those comments every week to motivate myself to come up with new content for this story. The first time I read them I was so happy I was almost in tears and showed each of my friends your overwhelmingly kind and encouraging words! I truly hope to update this story on a more regular basis and comments like yours keep me thinking about this story instead of putting it on the back burner like I have so many other stories. I am usually a notoriously slow updater but I will do my best to put out quality chapters even if it takes me a while to write them in hopes of being worthy of such high praise. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and hopefully I'll get started on writing chapter 4 very soon!

Chapter 3: Evaluating Potential Allies

"So far so good, but why wouldn't it be? My inside knowledge basically guaranteed things were going to go my way. Third's as paranoid as they come so it made sense that he'd come out to meet me but if he hadn't his insides would be painting the rubble right now. Actually if I wasn't looking for allies and just blew him up without calling him away I wonder if there would only be eleven players when this officially starts or if Deus would choose someone completely new to replace Hiyama" Minene muttered to herself as she watched the debris burst through the sky and listened to the terrified shrieks that followed the explosion.

As the minutes ticked by Minene watched the gathering crowd of spectators and listened to the approaching sirens. "Ah so there you two are…as if I really would have been able to take out the two people who managed to become God in other dimensions so easily. Well I've accomplished what I came here to do so may as well move on to the next task on my list" said Minene as she watched Yuki, Yuno, and Akise take cover under a large tree near the spectators but a safe distance from the burning building.

"Thank goodness people are getting out" Yuki sighed in relief as people flooded through the various doors of the hotel.

"Yes but I don't see any of our classmates among them" said Akise worriedly as he scanned the crowd of fleeing hotel guests and staff.

"I can't get the door open!" screamed Hinata as she violently twisted and pulled on the door handle.

"The windows won't open but maybe we can break them and jump for it" suggested Mao as she lunged for the chair that accompanied the desk in their room. "Ahh!" she shrieked as a piece of the ceiling came crumbling down mere inches from where she had previously been standing.

"Oh God! There's a fire! Somebody help! We can't get out!" the girls heard a muffled voice scream.

"Hinata" Mao called out as her voice rose in panic.

"We'll be fine! Grab our phones and try to call for help!" instructed Hinata as she desperately began kicking and pounding at the door. "Help! We're locked in!"

"Hang on! There seems to be a computer malfunction but I have a master keycard!" someone called from the other side of the door.

"That's great" Hinata sighed in relief. Both girls huddled by the door and listened as the stranger inserted the card. A disheartening whir caused Hinata and Mao's hearts to plummet into their stomachs. The cruel sound repeated as the seconds that felt like minutes passed by.

"I-I still can't get the door open!...I-I'm sorry but I have to get out of here but don't worry help is already on the way!" said the stranger.

"No! Wait! Please don't leave us!" Mao cried as they listened to the footsteps thud away. "Oh-Hinata"

"It's ok, he said help will be here soon-ah!" Hinata started but cried out as a large crack loudly popped and zigzagged through the wall behind her bed's headboard.

"I don't want to die here" Mao's voice cracked as fear spread through her body causing it to tremble.

"Nishijima I need you to form a barrier and keep everyone who was in the hotel or could have seen something here for questioning" instructed detective Kurusu.

"Of course but sir you can't go in there! Leave the burning hotel to the fire department!" Nishijima called back.

"There's a class of students trapped on the ninth floor and I'm the only one who can get to them in time!" Kurusu shouted as he fought against the panicked civilians exiting the building. _'Damn it! I should have come straight here and prevented this from even happening! I tried to save that girl and uncover which players were meeting tonight but all I managed to do was waste time and put more lives in danger! I know I can't save everyone but maybe sparing a class full of children from burning to death will help ease my conscience for what I'll have to do later'_ Kurusu thought angrily as he kicked down the door to the manager's office. He raced for the computer and quickly slipped a flash drive into the usb port that immediately unlocked every electronically controlled door in the building. Once the flash drive was inserted Kurusu made a mad dash out of the crumbling building.

A high pitched click sounded from the door and Hinata eagerly tried the door handle again. With ease the door swung open and the girls followed the stream of pushing and pulling students to the stairs.

"Ouch!" Mao groaned as she was slammed into the wall of the stairwell while attempting to descend the crowded stairs.

"Are you two alright!?" Kosaka yelled from several stairs beneath them.

"More or less! Where are Yuki and Akise? Weren't your rooms close to each other?" shouted Hinata as she helped Mao battle through the stampede of students.

"I haven't seen them!" Kosaka called back.

"Oh God the fire-you don't think it started in their room?" asked Mao as her face became ever paler.

"With Akise's smarts and Yuki's luck they're probably fine" Hinata said shakily as she looked behind her in hopes of seeing their elusive friends.

"Finally! We're out!" shouted Kosaka as he slipped through the open door and splintered off from the other students.

"Look there they are!" said Mao as he spotted the boys underneath a large tree.

"Yuki! Akise!" Hinata called out as she, Mao, and Kosaka approached the tree. "I'm so glad you made it out! We almost had a panic attack when we met up with Kosaka on the stairs and you two weren't with him!"

"Yeah we got really lucky that Miss Gasai was doing a room check and didn't get locked in with the rest of us and then once she realized something was wrong she came back and broke open our door for us!" explained Yuki.

"Wow I guess that makes you their hero but why did you stop to help them instead of going for help or just getting yourself to safety?" asked Hinata.

"Well he may not have told you this but last year before Yuki met any of you he and I made a promise and ever since then Yuki's become the most important person in my life and there was no way I could have just ran off leaving him in danger. And there was no point in calling out for help when the fire alarms and explosion were enough to bring help" replied Yuno blushing slightly.

"So what was I a bonus?" asked Akise almost snidely.

' _It was just sheer dumb luck that you happened to be sharing a room with my beloved Yuki. That's the only reason I ended up saving you too'_ Yuno thought bitterly.

"Now now don't give her a hard time, if I was in her position I can't say I would have done anything different if Hinata had been in danger" spoke up Mao.

"Well Yuki way to hold out on us!" said Kosaka as he roughly slapped Yuki on the back. "You should have said you had such a hot friend and asked her to hang out with us long before now!"

"But-" Yuki started but was cut off by Hinata.

"Yeah you should totally start joining us for lunch when we get back to school and let us get to know you!"

"Any special promise friend of Yuki's must be a part of our group! Is there anything fun you'd like to do outside of school? We could take turns planning events we each enjoy as a way to become close friends quickly" added Mao.

"Interested and excited as we all are to assimilate Miss Gasai into our circle of friends I think we should all call our families and let them know we're alright. Better they hear from us about what's happened then hear about it on the news or from the school staff" said Akise as he pulled out his phone.

"You're right! My Mom's pretty laid back but even she might freak out over something like this" agreed Yuki. _'Besides I don't remember making any special promises or even really talking to Miss Gasai before tonight and I would hope if I ever said or did anything with someone as beautiful, athletic, and academically smart as her I would never forget it'_

' _What's this?'_ Yuno thought to herself as she clicked the buttons that navigated her phone.

11:30 p.m – Yuki's friends invite me to become a member of their group. I'm not keen on them but any chance to be closer to Yuki is one worth taking!

11:35 p.m. – Akise suggests we call our parents to let them know we're safe. Yuki agrees but looks at me nervously. Is he afraid his friends and I won't get along?

' _What is this? All this just happened a few minutes ago but I didn't type it'_

Yuno scrolled up to read previous entries.

10:45 p.m. - I went to check on my darling Yuki but couldn't get a good look because Akise questioned me and blocked the doorway.

10:50 p.m. – The keycard to my room doesn't work. Oh no! Something's wrong and Yuki could be in danger! Hang on my love I'm coming to save you!

' _This is strange…I didn't type any of this'_

Yuno scrolled down and continued to read the listed entries.

11:37 p.m. – I pretend to talk to my parents to tell them I'm safe while Yuki talks to his Mom. Hearing her voice must help him relax because he looks less nervous now.

12:00 a.m. – The police begin to question us. We are separated but I wonder if Yuki will tell them about my saving him or just give them the facts about being locked in and talk about what he saw and heard.

3:00 a.m. – After everyone is accounted for we spend the night in a nearby motel. Yuki looks exhausted. Sleep well my love and rest easy knowing I will always have your back so there's really nothing to be afraid of with me watching out for you!

' _According to these times not only have I not put these entries in myself they haven't even happened yet!'_ Yuno looked up to see Yuki bring his cell phone to his ear.

"Hey Mom, I know it's late but there was an accident at the hotel" Yuki started to explain.

' _Better do what my diary says and play along'_ Yuno decided as she dialed her home phone number and began leaving a message.

"Hey, it's me. Your flash drive worked like a charm. Every single person made it out of the hotel alive" Kurusu spoke into his cell phone.

"Good. Then have I begun to earn your trust?" replied the voice on the other end of the line.

"I don't know if I can blindly follow someone who's cryptic, won't meet in person and has me address him by a number instead of a name but for now I'm willing to take small leaps of faith since your intel was good and you're not looking to take lives needlessly" stated Kurusu.

"I can accept that and in time we will meet in person and I'll be happy to answer any questions you have. Take care and I'll be in touch" said the voice before hanging up.

So I was looking through some of my old stories and saw I used to talk about what was going on in my life or running through my head when I was writing the chapters and I thought it might be fun to start doing that again! When I came up for the idea for chapter 1 I was very excited and thought people are really going to like this story I can't wait to get it posted and then after it took a couple months to get my first comment I thought well maybe they don't like it as much as I thought they would and took a little break from writing. When I wrote chapter 2 I was again excited because since this story wasn't popular I didn't feel any pressure to update regularly or worry what my readers would think since there were so few of them and it almost felt like I was writing the story just for me which is something that I haven't done in quite some time. Then I got such wonderful reviews on chapter 2 I started feeling pressure to write chapter 3 and worried since I knew people actually cared about this story now that it wouldn't live up to their expectations and I would disappoint such amazing people who took the time to tell me how much they were enjoying the story which is something I would never want to do. But I finally managed to buckle down and write the chapter and soon I'll know if people liked it or not but either way I plan to start work on chapter 4 shortly so true to my writing process I will be sitting down with a notebook and watch my Future Diary dvds and wait until inspiration hits me like it has for the previous 3 chapters. Thank you all again for supporting this story and really giving me such outstanding reviews that I constantly reread and smile about all the time!


End file.
